


The Lights Are Off, The Sun is Finally Setting

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [17]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, the use of candles at Gintoki's place didn't mean that he was late on rent again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Are Off, The Sun is Finally Setting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write more Gintama ish, so I hope you enjoy this one!

Usually when candles were lit at Gintoki's house, it was because Otose had intentionally cut off the power due to him forgetting to pay rent. For once, however, the dim lighting was for a more indulgent reason.

The sun was beginning to set, a sign that Valentine's Day was coming to a close. Though if anything, lovers all throughout Edo were just getting started with displaying their affection and their passion.

An odd, quiet stillness hung in the air in Gintoki's home, all due to Shinpachi and Kagura stepping out for the night--the former wanting to attend Otsu-chan's special Valentine's Day concert event while the latter was already hunting down discounted chocolate. The circumstances couldn't be any better for you and your boyfriend, especially as you both stumbled your way back to his house.

His lips still carried the slight taste of the chocolate parfait that you treated him with on your date. Picking the biggest, most indulgent option, you were pleased when the dessert was brought to your table. His eyes became serious as he suddenly clutched your hands as he passionately murmured to you, "Surely, this must be love, yeah?"

A parfait couldn't compare to all those times when he had protected you, doting on you with subtle but genuine affection when there was no one else around. He deserved so much.

You remained pressed beneath him onto his futon, giggling and sighing as his faintly cold lips touched over your neck. His fingertips--warm and bearing traces of callousness--sought out your bare skin, peeling and even tearing off any bit of clothing that got in his way.

Your hands, tangled in his wavy silver hair, brought his head back. Staring into his eyes, you shivered as his glazed over, dull expression was more intense than every flickering flame that surrounded you both.

"You seeing something funny?" He queried, his voice hoarse.

Shaking your head 'no', you let out a soft laugh as you took the chance to kiss against the hollow of his throat, "No. Just something handsome."

Gintoki let out an amused noise, "Is that so?" His lips caught in a cheesy grin as he uttered, "How interesting, since I'm looking down at such a beautiful sight."

Your laughter was louder this time, even as you pulled his head down for another kiss.

Tonight would certainly be passionate, yet as always with Gintoki, it would also still be full of the lighthearted love that was devoted only to you.


End file.
